


Change Is Kinda Slow

by Joey_TheWriter



Series: Change [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Basically just some fluff stuff of what I think could have happened after the Orpheum, Carlos Molina officially meeting the ghosts in their garage, Carlos and Reggie the ghosttoasters, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Julie and Carlos being siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_TheWriter/pseuds/Joey_TheWriter
Summary: “So, you’ve figured it out, huh?” Julie said with her arms crossed.“Duh, I’m twelve, not dumb.” Carlos said with a grin.
Series: Change [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961311
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Change Is Kinda Slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ever_Whovian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Whovian/gifts), [booksarefriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksarefriends/gifts).



> This is part of my series Change which is all set right after the show ended, I have been working on this for literal months now and I am sorry that I didnt post anything new on this earlier but I've learned that sometimes it's better if I wait a bit to find the right words instead of rushing. 
> 
> This is also actually the first part of the series, since this happens right after the Orpheum and the hug thing in the studio. 
> 
> I really hope you like this!

“So, you’ve figured it out, huh?” Julie said with her arms crossed as she leaned in the doorway to her brother’s room. She let her eyes roam around the room for a moment, before she shook her head, moved into the room, trying hard not to step on anything that cluttered the floor, before sitting down next to her brother on his bed.

“Duh, I’m twelve, not dumb.” Carlos said with a grin, Julie ruffled her brother’s curly hair, sporting a smile that hadn’t left her face since she left the garage to be honest.

“What was the final clue?” She asked curiously. “What gave them away? It couldn’t have been the sheet or blinds a few days ago, right? You would have said something earlier.” Carlos held up a finger, before he leaned over the edge of the bed opposite of where his sister was seated and pulled something up from the floor. How her brother could find anything in this mess was a wonder by itself.

“Found this in a box in the garage”, Carlos said after he resurfaced from the floor, holding a crumpled cover sheet in his hands, the ones you’d find in CDs. Julie recognized it immediately and her smile grew wider as she took it from his brother’s hands, straightening it out. This piece of was inside the CD that turned her life upside down in the best way she could have ever imagined.

A month ago, she had picked up the CD, thinking she’d just listen to some music.

Who’d have thought that by doing just that three ghost boys would pop into her life like that and turn everything around. That they’d worm their way into her heart, get her back into music, form a band with her… So much has happened in such a short amount of time.

They’re more than a band now.

They are her family.

And they are here to stay.

If the past few hours proved anything, than it’s the fact that they can do anything they set their minds to, as long as they’re together and now with the stamp broken and the curse lifted, nothing’s in their way. The band is back. And it’s here to stay for good.

“It’s pretty obvious that that those three are the ones in your band, I mean they haven’t changed a bit…” Carlos said and put a stop to Julie’s thoughts, pointing at the picture in front of them “But who’s the fourth dude? And why isn’t he in your band?”

“He’s not in my band, because he didn’t die with the others…” Julie said and frowned at the picture. “His name was Bobby, he was the rhythm guitarist”, she added. “But you and I know him as Trevor Wilson.”

“Trevor Wilson was in their band?” Carlos said and his eyes grew big with excitement. “Cool!”

“Don’t tell the guys that…” Julie said with a shake of her head. “Trevor did some pretty unforgivable things to them…”

“Did he kill them?” Carlos asked. “Is that the reason why they came back? To seek revenge?”

“What? No!”, Julie said and shook her head. “At least I don’t think that he killed them… Trevor Wilson is a lot of bad things, but I doubt he could have murdered anybody, besides, the guys died because they ate bad Hot Dogs…”

“They died eating Hot Dogs?” Carlos said and stared at his sister with a disbelieving look on his face. “All three of them?” He shook his head. “That’s kinda lame…” Julie shrugged, and a yawn escaped her a moment later. Not to her surprise, because after all, it had been a long an exhausting day. 

“Don’t tell them that either, when you meet them tomorrow, okay?” Julie said with a smile, took the cover of the CD from his hand and put it onto his nightstand. “I’m pretty sure talking about how they died is not something they’re exactly comfortable with…”

“I’ll get to meet them?” Carlos stared at his sister with all the excitement only a twelve-year-old could muster. Julie grinned and stood from the bed.

“Only if you go to sleep now, it’s been a long day”, she said and smirked as the younger boy dropped his smile and huffed in annoyance, before the smile returned. “You know you’re like the coolest big sister one could ever wish for, right?” Carlos said, his smile sincere. “I mean, you’re not only in a band but like in a ghost rock band! That’s so awesome!” Julie laughed and ruffled his hair again before she pushed his head onto the pillow.

“You’re a pretty awesome little brother as well”, Julie said with a grin. “Now sleep.” She ordered before marching to the door, turning around in the doorway. “And not a word to Dad about this, it’s our little secret.” Carlos was all to eager with his nodding and even did the hand movement where he sealed his mouth shut. Julie grinned once more before she turned off his light and shut the door behind her.

She was trying extremely hard not to think of any of the future shenanigans, Carlos and Reggie will come up with now that Carlos know of the ghost’s existence. She could already see the both of them working on his Ghost-Toaster channel.

But that was the problem for another day because all she needed now was a quick shower and then to fall into her bed.

It had been an awfully long day after all…


End file.
